


Present

by Bitway



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, prompt: gift note, short little Sage sibling thing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's the first gift she ever received from her brother.





	

The moment her eyes had come across this gift, they had gone straight to the written note left upon it. She had glanced over the untidy wrapping, but noted the various attempts at taping the paper together to hide what was underneath.

She had to give her brother credit for trying, it was his first time giving her a present. And wrapping presents was something he had not practiced with.

_To Raine,_

_A loving sister like you only deserves the best. I wanted to surprise you with this gift and I think it suits you._

_Love, your little brother, Genis._


End file.
